


佑求必应【雀獭|PWP】

by Wooden_L



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooden_L/pseuds/Wooden_L
Relationships: Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, 朴佑镇&李大辉, 朴佑镇/李大辉
Kudos: 10





	佑求必应【雀獭|PWP】

文/你理

仅代表作者个人性癖  
未满18岁小朋友请在家长陪同下指导阅读

一双温热的手顺着宽松的裤腰下滑，“等……唔……”人还没来得及反抗，来者灵活的手指已经插入他艰涩的后穴。

“朴佑镇！”身体被强硬劈开的滋味可不好受，正在放尿的性器因剧痛收住了继续往外排液体的行为，尿道一阵酸胀，李大辉可从没遭过这个罪，要不是外面还有其他哥哥们在，他差点没尖叫到把屋顶掀翻。

练习回来之前李大辉忘上洗手间了，这一回宿舍，他就进卫生间了，顺便把洗澡也解决了，由于个人问题比较紧急，他没来得及锁门，倒是方便朴佑镇行事。

没有任何润滑的后穴干涩得手指都搅动起来都很艰难，朴佑镇啧了一声，抱怨一句：“怎么这么干？”从口袋里摸出一管用剩个尾巴的润滑剂，像挤牙膏一样堪堪弄出来一点，抹到李大辉的穴口。

被弄得难受的李大辉骂骂咧咧道：“我去！你有这玩意儿刚干嘛呢？疼死我算了！”

“就剩这点。”朴佑镇耐心地按压穴口的软肉，让它慢慢软化，变得柔软起来，手指一点一点探进去一些。

“还不都是你用的，怪谁？”朴佑镇不再蛮干，李大辉就舒服些，软下来的阴茎有硬起来的趋势，“你等等，硬起来就尿不出来了。”

没想这话说了之后，朴佑镇的一根手指立马钻进他的后穴，跟刚才完全不同的感觉，湿湿软软的，周围高热的穴肉挤压着从外部入侵的物体。另一只手不留情地重重按压在他膀胱的位置，还存着的半包尿液宣告了它的存在感，原本淡忘的尿意涌上来，可肿胀起来的性器没有半分要排尿的意思。李大辉不由咬住下嘴唇，抑制出口的声音，朴佑镇还按压着绕圈揉，他特别喜欢看李大辉因自己情难自禁的样子，“那就射一次再尿。”

“你疯了吧。”李大辉简直不敢相信自己听到的内容，外面其他哥哥们的动静叫他完全不敢放松。但朴佑镇根本没在意他的反应，一个手指，两根手指，过分熟悉李大辉的身体，让他知道怎么能快速让他染上情欲的颜色，几天没做过了，李大辉对朴佑镇制造的快感没有一点抵抗力。

不同于李大辉纤细的手指和被养护得很好的甲床，朴佑镇的手指由于指关节比较大，所以显得比较粗，每根手指在刚长出一点点白色指甲的时候，就立马剪去，有时候想咬起来都可能有些困难，用磨刀的时候比较马虎，有些地方都没有磨刀，想开朴佑镇的指甲是刚剪，撑开穴内一圈圈肉的时候不小心划到，李大辉就是一瑟缩。

背部紧紧贴着朴佑镇的胸口，李大辉就算别过头也只能勉强看到几缕朴佑镇的发丝，但是朴佑镇低头靠过来，两个人的气息交融，暧昧而细长，他们都看不见的地方探寻的手指，在触及到一个凸起的小豆点的时候，朴佑镇噙住李大辉的小嘴，把他差点没绷住的呻吟堵回肚子里，前列腺的刺激太剧烈，李大辉身子一下化成水，酥麻的感觉自后脊梁骨直到脑髓，支撑不住腰，要不是朴佑镇箍住他的腰，人就要摔下去。

抵着最致命那一点的中指轻轻揉捻，朴佑镇感受那团热情似火的软肉层层叠叠地包裹自己，李大辉最吃不消这样慢吞吞如白开水般温柔的伺候，激烈的拥吻让他回不过神，只能任由朴佑镇破开他的城门大关，吸食丰厚的唇瓣舌尖，涎水顺着合不拢的嘴角滑下，到衣领的位置都是一遛光津津的液体。

下身的性器因着后穴的刺激缓缓淌出透明的腺液，李大辉难耐的伸手摸上去，发出一声闷闷的喟叹。“舒服了。”甫一分离，李大辉还没收回的舌尖露在外面，可怜巴巴地仰头，乞求对方再亲亲自己。“想更舒服吗？”朴佑镇夸大的手向下探去，覆在李大辉握住性器的手，无可奈何地继续亲吻对方。

完全被朴佑镇带入欲海中的李大辉已经没有精力回复他，只能被动承受着对方带给自己的所有冲击。朴佑镇的手掌粗糙，掌心还有老茧，他支使李大辉自己的手上下撸动他的玉茎，有种在别人面前自渎的背德感，却也无疑让李大辉的性器更精神些。仅在最舒爽的时候，包皮被拨开，敏感而脆弱的小孔无助地暴露在空气中，朴佑镇才会亲自上手，他宽大的手心将其完整纳入，不留情地摩挲。李大辉无声地尖叫着，却又一次次地把红嫩的马眼送到对方手上。

上下三管齐下，一阵强过一阵的欲望几乎把李大辉的理智吞没，他宛如浮游在大海里的迷路小船，所能依靠的只有朴佑镇。“我要射了。”李大辉含含糊糊地说，要不是朴佑镇凑得近恐怕都听不清他说了什么。

“好，射吧。”话不是随便说说的，朴佑镇调整一下两人的姿势，让李大辉扶住马桶抽水盖子，让他重心前倾。接着自己拿出打游戏的手速，疯狂地来回辗压李大辉体内最敏感的那点，手里的性器也一颤一颤的，似是憋狠了，狠狠地扣他顶端的小孔，像要把手指给钻进去。

一片乳白的液体洒向各个方向，马桶附近最为糟糕，李大辉还没缓过神来，朴佑镇扶住他的玉根，说了句：“现在可以尿了，要吹口哨不？”

“滚，我自己来。”李大辉还心有余悸，差点没绷住射尿出来他可别要脸了，但朴佑镇没这个自觉，稳稳拿捏着李大辉的性器，没打算让开的意思。李大辉咒骂一声，就着这个姿势，断断续续地排尿，“我迟早要死在你手上。”

朴佑镇一挑眉，不语，继续服务周全，把李大辉的性器擦干净后放下。最脆弱的部位一脱离朴佑镇的掌控，李大辉立即硬气起来，马桶盖一盖，调个身把朴佑镇按死在盖子上，瘦小的人蹲下挤进他两腿之间，刷刷两下就把朴佑镇的裤子解开，脱离短裤的束缚，硬挺的巨物裸露在李大辉面前。

训练一天又没有洗过澡，朴佑镇的性器还带着浓郁的腥膻味，被玩弄得满脸陀红的李大辉已经两手握住了，小猫舌头舔湿润自己的嘴唇，凑近就要亲上去，但被朴佑镇制止。刚才进入他身体的食指还沾有淫液，竖在他嘴前面，让李大辉煞是不解，“你硬了，不要吗？”

“不要口的。”说着朴佑镇凭蛮力把蹲着的李大辉从地上直接捞起来放到自己腿上，手摸到柔软的后穴，一不注意差点手指就又被吞进去了，“我要进这里。”

话说得好听，李大辉翻了个白眼，翻朴佑镇刚才掏出润滑剂的口袋问：“套呢？”

“没拿，给操吗？”

这流氓耍得坦坦荡荡，一时李大辉竟无语凝噎，这都架在杠头上了，他还能不给操吗？

“大概我上辈子欠你的。”李大辉一只手搂住朴佑镇的脖子，抬起屁股，另一只手攥着朴佑镇的阴茎往自己小穴里塞，骑乘还是不太容易的，两次没成功让朴佑镇进来，他这脾气又憋不住了，软糯糯地求朴佑镇帮忙：“你也帮我一下呀。”

这还是朴佑镇第一次由着李大辉乱来，两人衣服裤子都在，就是有些衣衫不整的，李大辉宽大的衣摆极其碍眼，把所有的风景都罩住，就这样他能找准位置真的奇怪了。朴佑镇也好不客气，既然李大辉求助于他，他便提溜起他的衣服，基本上半身都露出来，“咬住。”只见李大辉朱唇一张，洁白的牙齿有力地咬住布料。

半挂不挂的裤子也都被朴佑镇脱个干净，李大辉眼神委屈，毕竟朴佑镇如果不是性器被他强制露在外面，其他地方看起来正正经经的，直接出门都没大问题，可朴佑镇才不会顾及这些，帮助李大辉扶稳自己的玉茎，总算是把龟头卡进李大辉的小洞里。

一直平静地看不出来有任何欲望的人呼吸顿时紊乱，粗重的喘息声低沉，本就肿大撑得穴口满满的阴茎狰狞，本来就在担心会不会裂开的李大辉在感觉到体内的异物又涨大几分，“阿西，你别再大了。”这也不是朴佑镇能控制的，李大辉体内像一个壁炉，烤得暖烘烘的，无数的小口在吸吮着他的肉棒，舒服得不行。

如果现在把朴佑镇排出去，李大辉能预感到自己的结果，恐怕还没到门口就被他贯穿成两瓣。他现在只能硬着头皮将朴佑镇的整个阴茎慢慢吞进去，垫脚半蹲式立在地上，没一会儿不怎么锻炼的腿开始打颤，不过好歹把最粗的龟头部分完整吃进去了。

越深入越能感受李大辉体内的热，想要把他含化了，来自各个方向的力在给他的玉茎进行按摩，但还远远不够。李大辉惶恐，他实在不敢把朴佑镇全吃进去，总有种会被穿透的感觉，进去了有三分之二，而身为底座的朴佑镇还不安分地变换角度，小幅度地顶到不同的地方，身子发软，叫他说不好什么时候撑不住要跌坐下去。

咬着衣服李大辉无力地说句：“我撑不住了。”接着人就顺势落下，朴佑镇还迎上去，肉棒被完整地纳入李大辉的体内，进得极深极猛，像要把整个囊袋都塞进去。要不是有衣服堵住了李大辉的嘴，恐怕他都要叫得把其他人都引来。

朴佑镇感觉裤子那儿湿湿的，不禁嗤笑一声：“怎么这么快？乖，不准再射了。”他从旁边顺手捞了个偶尔因为刘海太长会用来扎苹果头的皮筋，绑在李大辉秀气的玉根最底部，明显第二次射出的精液比第一次的时候稀薄不少，可不能让李大辉随心所欲，“来，抱紧我。”

原本还一张苦瓜脸的李大辉立即投怀送抱，朴佑镇太会拿捏李大辉的喜好了，知道怎么在惹人生气后再哄回来。扶上肖想的小细腰，李大辉那里很敏感，轻轻摸两下就喘得不行，通体呈现出非常好看的樱花色，小腹一收一收的，绷出马甲线来。

可朴佑镇即刻面色不佳，“怎么又瘦了？又不好好吃饭！”手拍了下李大辉身上肉最多的屁股，并没有使多大力，故而声音也不响，若是隔扇门并听不真切是何动静。

“唔，别打。我不好摸吗？”要命了，只见嫩滑得跟新出生婴儿一样的肌肤实在叫朴佑镇难以说出违心的话，小嗲精上身的李大辉甜得叫人说不出一句重话。

到底还是恨不过，朴佑镇又拍了一次肉感十足的屁股，威胁似的向上顶了顶，“以后上面的嘴不好好吃饭，下面的也别吃了。”

这话根本没有一点威胁力度，李大辉还悠然地绞紧含在穴里的性器，满意地听到朴佑镇难耐的闷哼，伏在朴佑镇耳边低笑：“你会饿的。”

原本只是眼眸深处燃烧的情欲席卷了整双眼睛，朴佑镇克制而隐忍，说起话来咬牙切齿：“你等着。”接着李大辉就被顶撞得说不出来一句话。

那双炽热的大手紧紧禁锢住他的腰，让他逃脱不了，没规律也没有节奏可言地朴佑镇凭借最原始的欲望和本能在他体内驰骋，征服每一寸裹挟着他的肉，李大辉不知道下一秒朴佑镇的性器又会破开那一片疆土，给他带来怎么样的刺激，每一下都是未知数，让他每一根脚趾都蜷缩起来，所有快要溢出的呻吟都被朴佑镇堵回去，朴佑镇早就把衣摆从他嘴里取走，扣子基本掉光的衣衫除去很方便，他兀自换上自己的手指，将李大辉的口腔填充满。

手指比舌头灵活许多，肆意玩弄起来简直要李大辉的命，不像吞吐性器那样窒息，能带来更多的欢愉。察觉到自己有射的意思，朴佑镇放缓了势头，手指也收回来，性器柔和地碾过每一寸土地，除了最为致命的那一点，他要的就是李大辉的不满足。

“哥，哥，操操那里。”

他就知道李大辉会屏不住的，他最喜欢做爱的时候李大辉柔柔地叫上一声声哥，只有在这时才最清楚他口里的哥仅可能是自己，仿佛自己是他的全世界。“哪里？这里？还是……这里？”朴佑镇重重地顶到在前列腺附近的某两处，舒服是舒服，可体验过极致的快感后，这点小点心不够填肚子的。

一下子红了眼眶的李大辉看起来楚楚可怜，说话声音都带上了哭腔：“你又欺负我。”

“我可不是一直在欺负你嘛。别哭，要哭也得是被我操哭才行啊。”李大辉总算是如愿被顶到最酸爽的地方，可朴佑镇也不再大开大合，沾着李大辉口水的手指顺着优雅的腰线按上他胸前的两颗硬得跟石头一样的乳头，画圈着揉搓周围的乳晕，在温柔攻击迷失的时候又粗暴地拿指甲扣小奶孔，李大辉的腰一下没绷住，人软倒在朴佑镇身上。

“轻点轻点，哥，疼。”

“舔舔就不疼了。”自胸口传来湿润的触感，不平整的舌苔划过奶头的顶端，再同乳晕一齐卷入，吸得咋咋响，很用力，像是要从吸出奶水，舌尖几次顶到奶孔，似想钻进去。

虽然李大辉一直哼哼唧唧地唤着“哥”，可抱住朴佑镇脑袋的手一直没松开，他把自己的奶子送到朴佑镇嘴边，诚实地承认他喜欢朴佑镇这么弄他。

李大辉的下身跟发洪水一样不停出水，把朴佑镇的裤子都浸湿了，被捆住的玉茎由于发泄不出去，憋得青紫，阴囊鼓得圆圆的都是攒下来的精水。朴佑镇看了看自己已经一塌糊涂的衣裤，对李大辉说：“我把衣服脱了，你到里面去。”

两个人分离的时候都发出一声难忍的低叹。

三下五除二，朴佑镇就把自己扒个精光，如果是扒李大辉的，他会更有兴致，速度也会更快些。这厢李大辉还在调热水，朴佑镇就走进淋浴间，在李大辉还没反应过来之际，把人压在瓷砖上，而裸露在外的喟然巨物也早已准备就绪，就着滑嫩的肠液，一插到底，哗哗流淌的水声掩去了李大辉的惊呼。

前面是冰冷刺骨的瓷砖，后面是灼热得能烫伤人的身体，李大辉身处水深火热之中，朴佑镇死死压住他，他翘起的性器戳到墙面，因为对方的顶弄不停撞向冷冷的砖块几乎要将他逼疯了。在他看不见的后面黑紫色的孽根来回快速进出他的身体，朴佑镇小麦色的皮肤衬的他的肌肤雪白，看得人觉得有些晃眼。

弄得李大辉欲仙欲死的办法可不只有这一种，朴佑镇随后将他紧紧贴合住墙面，上下活动，阴茎整根贴着瓷砖，蹭着它寻求更多的快意，像在借其自慰。

“呜呜……哥，哥……”李大辉咬着手指发出细若蚊蝇的哀求声，“我想看着哥的脸做。”

知道自己把人欺负惨了，朴佑镇哪敢不满足李大辉的要求，他也没退出去，依着原本的姿势，以肉棒为中心，把李大辉翻转过来，紧实的后穴卷得朴佑镇差点没忍住。李大辉还没有自知，一转过来就急吼吼地抱住朴佑镇，让性器进得更深，一时两人都没料到，发出的呻吟有些响。

“来，夹紧，小心别掉下去。”朴佑镇把人腾空抱起，壮硕的肌肉隆起，没有隔着碍事的衣服，优美到李大辉痴迷，他把李大辉一双笔直细白的腿夹住自己的腰，把人抵在墙上，后面的瓷砖光滑，他倒不用担心用力用狠了划伤对方细腻的皮肤。

不用朴佑镇说，李大辉就夹得紧紧的，生怕自己滑下去，他双手也死死抱住对方，现在他所有的重量都压在跟朴佑镇连接的那根肉棒上，使得其进入到一个李大辉不敢想的深度。

开的水花溅到他们身上，李大辉已分不清哪些是自来水，哪些是汗水，还有哪些是生理盐水。正当两个人不知道今夕何夕的时候，门外传来敲门声，接着是林煐岷的声音：“大辉？大辉？大辉你在吗？”

哦吼！李大辉立马僵直了身体，本就紧致的小穴因为害怕绞得死死的，圆溜溜的眼睛骨碌碌转悠，现在他哪能回应，怕是出口就是羞人的声音。可朴佑镇体会不到他的担心，甚至操弄得更大力，舒服得李大辉差点没忍住叫出声来，他又不敢松手，只能狠狠咬住下嘴唇。

“叫你呢，怎么不回？”朴佑镇可太喜欢了，泡在小穴里的肉棒被一吸一吸得爽炸了，可能是因为紧张的关系，他就没体会过李大辉这样的妙处，而且逗逗李大辉似乎更有意思。

又被顶到骚心的李大辉轻轻呜咽两声，像只高傲的猫露出自己的肚皮，对朴佑镇戚戚地哀求：“哥，哥！”虽然做爱的时候李大辉叫人都特别软，但这次明显更走心，像是他所有的依仗都在这了。

没等到回应的林煐岷再尝试一次，“大辉？在吗？不说话我进来啦。”

“嘶——”朴佑镇的肉棒被李大辉过分紧张而放松不得不安分的肉穴绞得生疼，也不再逗李大辉，高声对林煐岷说：“煐岷哥，是我！”接着低声宽慰李大辉道：“没事，放松。我门都锁了，进不来的。”

“佑镇？那大辉人呢？”

“可能累了去睡了吧。”直到门口能投出人影的那片阴影消失，李大辉才算真的松口气，要不是朴佑镇实在顶得他舒服，差点就被吓软了。

没什么力度的小粉拳砸在朴佑镇身上，“都怪你！快点，别等会儿被发现哦。”

“慌什么，又没骗他，你这不是在睡我嘛。”这种没皮没脸的话也不知怎么朴佑镇说得极为顺口，着实让李大辉想念两个人头一遭的时候那个楞头青，性事上他向来放得开，没想到助长了朴佑镇朝着长歪的方向发展。

但最令李大辉安心的是朴佑镇很有分寸，嘴上说着骚话，做着靠谱的事，也不玩什么花里胡哨的玩意儿，朴佑镇总算让李大辉的腿着地，但对软趴趴得浑身没有力气的李大辉来说等于没变。

在穴里极具存在感的肉棒一下下顶得尤为实在，次次操到他的骚点，犹如囤积起来的潮水泛起层层叠叠的涟漪，慢慢养着他，再击溃他，绵密的快感令头皮发麻，被挤在他们两个人身体之间李大辉的玉柱肿胀程度跟捆住的粗细对比着实惊人，储存着精液的囊袋被撑得比往常大一些，能看到上面密闭的血管，轻轻戳一下就能引起李大辉的剧烈挣扎。

“别戳，要破的。”朴佑镇快被李大辉的反应可爱死了，顶着一张清纯的脸，说着懵懂又淫荡的话，还认真地护住下面不给朴佑镇碰。

“不给碰我就不动了。”看到李大辉猛地瞪大如珍珠般的眼睛，朴佑镇没忍住亲在他的眼尾，他似是不敢相信朴佑镇这么无赖。

最终还是李大辉妥协，不情愿地移开手，说：“哥，那你疼疼我。”

知道李大辉不喜欢，朴佑镇还是尽量少碰触，可那圆鼓鼓的阴囊涨得实在令人爱不释手，轻微的触摸都能让李大辉做出极大的反应，末了还是李大辉投降，如实说：“你一碰就想射，你又不给我射，胀得好难受。”

“再忍忍，马上就好，受不住就咬我。”朴佑镇撩开李大辉湿漉漉的头发，在他额间落下个安抚的吻，而身下的动作就没有这么温柔，他清楚怎么能让自己和李大辉都舒服，李大辉一声声叫唤根本憋不住，一口利齿不客气地咬在朴佑镇肩头。

堆积在一起的快感终于一齐爆发出来，朴佑镇在自己快到的时候，快速扯掉那根束缚住李大辉的皮筋。

两个人的腹部都是浊白的液体，李大辉的小穴也有精液顺着流出来，餍足的朴佑镇正打算把疲软的性器抽出来。

将精液排掉跟失禁一样的，一脸潮红的李大辉此刻不好意思了，但他最关切的还是朴佑镇：“还做吗？”

在专注帮忙清理的朴佑镇有些惊讶，“你想做？都肿了，别折腾，听话。”

“那你心情是不是好点啦？”李大辉踌躇着问道。

“你看出来了。怪不得今天这么乖，来奖励一下。”

所有的话语都封存在一个缱绻而缠绵的吻里。

FIN


End file.
